Wrestling
and Duncan Mills wrestle.]] Wrestling (Japanese: レスリング, resuringu) is a sport involving players who attempt to crush and break their opponent until he is too weak to get himself up. It is a popular sport in many countries, including the United States and Japan. Role Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling involves a majority of erotic homosexual wrestling videos. Techniques General Techniques * Musuko Destroy: A series of crotch attacks performed by a variety of attackers. Billy Herrington is the primary recipient of such attacks, which allows for smaller opponents to take the advantage. Variants include: ** Infernal Yukipo/Musuko Stamp: Used by both Mark and Billy. The user grabs both legs of a prone opponent and crushes their balls with their foot. ** Forbidden Technique: Fairy Breaker: An elbow to the groin by Billy while he lies on top of Nick. ** Hunny Hunt: An active grapple to the scrotum. Named after Winnie the Pooh's similar scooping motion when reaching into a honey jar. * Feat of Strength: A competitive technique in which two wrestlers clasp hands and push against one another in order to overpower their opponent. * Spanking: A smack with the hand on the opponent's rear. Used to humiliate and anger the opponent. * Sleeper Hold/Guillotine Choke: A finishing move where the user chokes out the opponent until they pass out from a lack of oxygen. Usually used to end rounds and matches entirely, leaving the opponent vulnerable to getting their ass taken. Billy Herrington A powerful jack of all trades, but severely weakened by the Musuko Destroy. Surprisingly quick in spite of his build. Techniques * Ani-Kick: A dashing sweep kick, similar to one used in Karate. ** Used thrice on Duncan Mills. The attack worked twice, however. Good success rate. * Aniki-Gari: A judo-style takedown with a palm on the chest and Billy's leg in front of his opponent's. * Saikyo Tongari Corn: A reversal roll used from a prone position. * Fairy Guillotine: Billy falls while dropping his leg onto the opponent. ** Guillo-chinchin: Similar to the above, except with the leg aimed between the opponent's legs, targeting their crotch. * Fairy Assault: Billy lunges at the opponent's back and grabs onto their waist in a surprise attack. ** Fairy Lift: Billy lifts the opponent's back onto his shoulder, where they are then thrown about. Often comes after Fairy Assault. * Fairy Burst: Billy shoves the opponent whilst on his back, pushing them away and allowing him to stand back up. * Fairy Inferno: One of Billy's finishing moves, where he pulls against his opponent's folded arms and rams their face into his crotch. * Final Fairy Attack: Billy wraps his legs around the opponent's from behind while also putting them into a Full Nelson before they submit. Used to finish Nick off. * Fairy Nightmare: An ultimate technique used by Billy, Van, and Nick. The user sits on the opponent's chest with their genitals in the opponent's face. ** Fairy Whip: A followup where Billy slaps against Nick's face with his penis. Danny Lee Has a sense of improvement, befitting of his desires to become even stronger. Techniques * GAY♂'BAR': Danny's iconic technique where he pushes his knee into a face-down opponent's back while pulling on both of their arms. Mark appeared to have copied this technique. * Fairy Buster/Fairy Typhoon: An attack similar to Billy's Fairy Lift, but with a slam at the end. * High Speed Fairy Express: A variant on Fairy Express where Danny throws his opponent into the locker instead of making them run into it. Steve Cassidy Brief wrestling match that did not provide anything but one technique. Techniques * Multi Gay Pants (Provisional): A technique briefly seen that doesn't appear to do much. May be the part where Steve overpowers his opponent who pinned him to the ground. A counter attack. Duncan Mills Has a lack of aggression and a quiet temper. He was able to wake up* and crossed with Aniki perfectly. * Duncan Mills wakes up from his opponent throwing torn pants on top of him and removing the torn pants off his body. Techniques * Crabman Scissors: Duncan Mills' signature technique where he grabs onto Billy's crotch. A variant of the Musuko Destroy. Useful for both offense and defense. * Crab Step: Duncan shuffles back and forth, similar to that of a crab. Nick Steel Characterized by his agility and intellect against larger opponents. Techniques * Ikemen: Slaps his opponent a few times to humiliate and anger them. * V I X: Nick stretches his legs into various positions to avoid getting grappled. Mark Wolff Appears to have a problem with a lack of stamina and approaching larger targets. Said to have a good amount of endurance and knows powerful techniques. Techniques * Bio-Claw: One of Mark Wolff's signature attacks. Mark scratches the opponent's back or buttocks with both of his hand, either with the bottom of his fists or open palms. * Bio-Gravity: Another one of Mark's signature attacks. Mark smashes the opponent with a devastating hammer forearm, sending them to the floor. * Double Yukipo: Mark grabs the opponent's arm and leg and presses both of his legs into their side. ** Single Yukipo: Similar to the above, but with both hands on one arm and only one foot on the opponent's side. Leaves Mark vulnerable to Musuko Destroy, so he prefers to use Double Yukipo. * Double Tsundere/Fairy Uninstall: A double armed sleeper hold, used to knock out an opponent. * Fairy Express: Mark's most powerful technique. Mark headlocks the opponent and runs into a nearby locker, smashing their head into it. * King Crimson Locker (キングクリムゾン ロッカー): Used by Mark Wolff. Supposedly happens when Mark Wolff finally decides to escape Van Darkholme's attacks by smashing Van against the locker with his butt. * Dark KAITO (ダーク♂KAITO) (?): Mark takes Van's trunks and chokes him with it by his neck. KAITO comes from the VOCALOID KAITO because of the VOCALOID using a muffler. * Double Assassin: A powerful lariat with both arms, used to take down two opponents at the same time. Van Darkholme Extremely good at humiliating his opponents with dirty tactics that suit his provocative personality, recovers pretty quick after his opponent use strong techniques on him. Techniques * Dark CQC: A throw reversal that allows Van to counter an attempted grapple into one of his own. * Dark Finger: A powerful punch to the groin used to counter Mark's Single Yukipo. * Dark Kick: A reversal kick while Van is getting up, used to knock over Mark when he believes he's at an advantage. * Dark Fairy Attack (?): A weaker variation of Billy's Final Fairy Attack. Used to break Mark's back. * Dark Air Paizuri: Van humps Mark's chest while holding his arms down with one hand, the other hand can either strangle or hit Mark's chest. * Dark Gay-Bar: Van performs a Gay-Bar Hold. * Biogrande: A powerful Musuko Destroy where Van rams his foot in Mark's crotch for a prolonged period of time. Named after the explosive Kaboomle spell from the Dragon Quest series, known as Iogrande in Japanese. * Dark Hyakuretsukyaku: Van performs a Hyakuretsukyaku, or 'Lightning Kick' in early translations, the signature technique of Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. His opponent is shown to be parrying the kicks, prompting Japanese viewers to reference EVO Moment #37, an event where a player was able to completely nullify the attack by parrying every hit. * Dark Bushido: Van is capable of using a wooden sword as well as various martial arts techniques. * Fuck you (Provisional): Angers his opponent by being defiant and swears. Philippe Nicolas Swift, powerful, but frail. Possesses the power of dragons, and thus has many skills named after them. Techniques * Surprise (Provisional) Training: Catches his opponent off guard by deceiving them with his appearance. Known as a Pearl Harbor in wrestling, where a heel wrestler strikes a face wrestler with a surprise attack. * Gay-Bar: Phillipe performs a Gay-Bar Hold. * Dekepon: A double hammer arm similar to the Bio-Gravity. * Dragon Tail: Countering an opponent attempting to grab him from behind, Phillipe knocks over his assailant by grabbing their legs and lifting them, causing them to fall on their back. * Dragon Claw: Phillipe claws his opponent. * Dragon Dive: Phillipe dives onto his opponent with his whole body. * Dragon Head: A powerful headbutt on a prone opponent. * Dragon Twist: An twist on a prone opponent with both hands. Can be done on either the hand or the leg. Cody Cruze Agile fighter that uses powerful kick and quick punching attacks, using a large variety of strikes. Extremely prone to anger and yells loudly. Techniques * Wrist Clutch Chahan Otoshi: Cody grabs the opponent's wrist and flips them over onto their back. * Thunder Backbreaker: A backbreaker done while yelling. * Thunder Massage: Cody punches his opponent on the back with his fists. * Marider Kick: A jumping roundhouse kick done after charging up. Named after the iconic Kamen Rider attack. * Accel Glanzer: A rolling sobat heel kick. Named after the iconic move of Kamen Rider Accel. * Dark Karate Jump Kick: A jumping side kick. * Fairy Side Kick: A spinning roundhouse that can be used against two opponents at once. * Genuine Jeeg Breaker: A powerful grappler where Cody grabs the opponents around the waist and breaks their back while lifting them in the air. Named after the signature move of Kotetsushin Jeeg, a giant robot from the anime of the same name. * Thunder Clap: Cody, in his Thunder persona, punches his fists together while yelling, creating a mighty shockwave that knocks opponents away. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar A tag team of powerful wrestlers, albeit individually weaker than average. Their combined attacks make them deadly against a single opponent. Techniques * Quadruple Yukipo: A devastating variation of Mark's Double Yukipo where both wrestlers perform the move at the same time. * Gate Guardian: A blood choke counter where Jirka chokes out Mark while Mark chokes Jarda. This allows for Jirka to quickly wake up his partner while Mark is knocked out. Named after the Yu-Gi-Oh card of the same name. * V Twin Yukipo: Another Yukipo variant where both wrestlers perform the attack on the same side, with one on the leg and one on the foot. * Spinning Fairy Lift/Hurricane Driver: Jirka performs a Fairy Lift and spins around before throwing them, in a similar manner to that of Danny's Fairy Typhoon. Jirka can even perform this technique against two opponents at the same time. * Thor Hammer: A double-handed hammer arm on a prone opponent done by Jirka * Dark Irish Whip: Jarda throws his opponent against the ropes to escape from a grapple. However, due to the nature of the Dark Manpower Ring, the opponent is repelled back at a much faster rate than average, forcing him back into a grapple. * Fairy Baton Touch: One Skull Nipple Brother touches the other's hand, swapping them out in a one-on-one match. Can be used when in the middle of a grapple to escape with a tag attack. Gallery GAY BAR.jpg|Kazuya's famous move, the "GAY♂BARRRR!!!" Dark Fairy Attack 1.png|TDN's iconic move, the Dark Fairy Attack (?). Dark Fairy Attack 2.png|Ditto (?). Biollante's waifu.png|Biollante's iconic move, the Double Yukipo. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * The English word, wrestling (レスリング Resuringu), is usually associated in Nico Nico Douga with the Wrestling Series or Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling. External links * Wikipedia article on wrestling * Atwiki's insightful Special move page (Japanese) Category:Real World articles Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling